by the sword
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Harriet was adopted. And she has some friends. Parvati and Harriet musketeer wannabees. Hermione and Padma brawling girls. Hpgwarts has some new adventurers.


**By the sword. Work of fanfiction and fun crossover with By the sword**

When Filius Flitwick had got an owl from Albus he had been surprised.

It seemed he had located Harriet Potter. So he found himself after refereeing at the duelling competition walking to a building in New York.

When he stepped inside he was surprised to hear the clang of weapons on weapons.

When he walked further he found himself in a training area and people fencing. For a moment he kept watching not wanting to disrupt the lessons that were going on. His practised eye told him this were not amateurs.

'Maestro Flitwick.' said an familiar voice. Turning around he spotted Catherina Jones one of the competitors in the duelling circuit.

'Miss Jones as always a pleasure.' He replied

'the same maestro.' Jones always liked the cheery referee.

'Miss Jones.' A black haired bearded man yelled.

'Coming maestro.' She said while walking to the man who called her.

'Not many are called maestro in this hall.' Said a new voice from behind Filius.

Turning around Filius Flitwick was met by a blond haired man dressed in black.

'Maestro Villard.' he introduced himself. 'What brings you here maestro?'

'I am looking for a child from a pair of former students of mine a miss Potter.'

'I see what do you want with my daughter.' Asked maestro Villard.

'Offer her a place at our school.' Replied Flitwick. 'Hogwarts to be exact.'

'I see I had planned have her being privately tutored myself.' Answered maestro Villard.

'I see. And I can see why' replied Flitwick seeing a young girl practicing on some music.

'Last year youth champion.' Said maestro Villard with a smile. 'but let her make the choice.'

Flitwick nodded choices were important.

'Harriet office now!' Maestro Villard yelled.

The girl looked and nodded before placing her blade away and turning the music off.

Flitwick smiled at this. Safety was always a thing when practicing with blades, just like with wands.

When the white clad girl entered the office she gave a questioning look.

'Yes dad?'

Her stepfather pointed at Flitwick.

'We have talked about your magical education. This is maestro Flitwick he is here to extend an invitation to attend Hogwarts.'

'I see.' said the young girl. 'Why?'

' I would say it is one of the finest school but your biological parents attended and paid the fees in advance.'

'How about my fencing I still have to train and go to competitions?'

'I think we can arrange something for that.' Smiled Flitwick. 'We have students that compete in the duelling circuit. They won't mind sharing their training space and there are allowances to attend competitions.'

'Duelling?' Asked Maestro Villard.

'It is like fencing only with magic. I am a former world champion myself.' Explained Flitwick. 'And mentor most of the duelling students.'

'That's why miss Jones called you maestro.' Said maestro Villard in understanding.

The small man nodded.

'What do you think dad? I think we should ask maestro Suba for advice.' Said Harriet

'A second opinion is always wise.' Said her stepfather before he stood up and walked to the door after he opened it he yelled. "Max can you come in for a moment.'

'Just a moment maestro.' Was yelled back.

'Maestro Suba is wise maestro.' Explained Harriet to Flitwick.

'Indeed he is.' Said maestro Villard.

A moment later the bearded man entered the office.

'Yes maestro?'' he asked.

'My daughter needs some advice.' Replied the man.

'Maestro Suba it seems that my birth parents have paid for me to attend a school. Maestro Flitwick assured me I could train there and go to competitions. Do you think it is wise to go?'

'Where is this school located?' the bearded maestro asked.

'Scotland.' Said Flitwick.

'I see. Are there other things we need to know?' asked the man.

'She is also known as the girl who lived. She survived a curse as a baby that usual kills instantly.'

'So a celebrity since being a baby why was she left with those beasts then?' asked master Villard.

'Our chief warlock claimed she would be safe there.' Flitwick said.

'Well I can assure you I wasn't!' The girl yelled. The only days I had good clothes and no bruises were when we had the school pictures taken. Let me guess they appeared in your papers to please the people?'

'Harriet calm down.' Said Maestro Suba. 'Getting angry over being used doesn't help.'

'My apologies maestro.' The girl said while looking angry.

'Don't worry my dear your picture never appeared in the paper but I think a certain chief warlock will have a chat with your aunt and uncle.'

'If he tries to take her away from me he will find himself in big trouble.' Said maestro Villard. 'Releasing incorrigible criminals from jail is bad practice. Especially if they receive custody of their victim again and gain a pardon.'

Flitwick nodded and when he opened the door he heard mocking laughter.

When Flitwick opened the door he heard a voice.

'Did Jones not get to the final round? maybe you should brew some luck.' Jeered a student to Catherina Jones. 'Seventh place The maestro would be disappointed if it had been fencing.'

Flitwick raised an eye at those words.

'The statute of secrecy was recently abolished in America.' Maestro Suba explained.

'I see maestro Villard might I use your hall for a demonstration?'

'Of course maestro Flitwick.' Replied the man.

'Miss Jones come over here for a moment.' Called Flitwick while he put on some wards.

'Yes maestro.'

'O she is going to fight Yoda.' Jeered the same man again.

'Miss Jones ended seventh in the duelling world championship she takes her knowledge from fencing also to the duelling ring.' Said Flitwick.' Maestro could you give the signal?'

Maestro Villard nodded and a moment later he said 'alleh.'

Catherina opened with a fire whip who Flitwick easily dodged

He returned fire with a spanking charm which was easily dodged.

After that spells started fly spells were dodged and shielded. Jones primarily used spell chains containing a lot of different spells including shields and dodging the spells of her opponent.

The hall had fallen silent at the display.

Flitwick was in his element dodging and casting spells he did not had so much fun in years.

After five minutes he was capable to stun the woman.

After removing the wards he revived miss Jones.

'Well done my dear.' He said.

'Thank you maestro.' She replied.

'And count Dooku was defeated by Yoda. How sad?' jeered the man that had insulted her.

'I have somethings on my chest instead of a second brain between my legs. Bit of advice use the higher one instead of the lower one.' She snapped. 'Or haven't you never noticed the difference between boys and girls? That is kind of sad you know.'

Around the room sounded laughter. Even Flitwick and both maestro's laughed while the man that mocked miss Jones looked embarrassed.

'Ok. Break is over back to training.' Said Maestro Villard.

'I will let you know my decision soon maestro,' Said Harriet.

'Of course miss Potter, maestro's I bid you a good day.'

All three said their goodbye's and went back to what they had been doing.

**Hogwarts headmaster's office.**

When the fire in the fireplace turned green both Albus Dumbledore and his deputy Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape looked up when they saw the face of their smallest colleague appear.

'Filius.' Exclaimed Albus. 'How is miss Potter excited to go back to her aunt and uncle?'

'Before or after she or her stepfather will ran you through with a sword?" asked the small man.

'What did you say?' Said Minerva while raising an eyebrow.

'But in the pictures she looked happy' Said Albus in confusion.

'When those where taking it were the only days she had no bruises and nice clothes. And her aunt and uncle are in jail for child abuse.'

'Albus I told you they were the worst kind of muggles!' Snarled Minerva

'What did you mean with that she or her stepfather would ran the headmaster through with a sword?' Severus asked with a frown on his face.

'Her stepfather runs a very respected fencing school and miss Potter is the reigning American youth champion for her age.'

'I see.' Said the dark clothed man.

'She will be attending Ilvermorny then?' Asked Minerva disappointment clear in her voice.

'She is not sure yet if she will attend here or go for private teaching.' Said Filius. 'She will contact me soon with her decision. I assured her she will have the same rights as the duelling students. I was even able to give a demonstration with Catherine Jones it seems MACUSA has lifted the statue of Secrecy.'

'I see.' said Albus with twinkling eyes. 'And you couldn't help to show off a little.'

The others persons in the room and the person in the floo laughed.

'Well than we will await her decision.' Said Albus.

**A few weeks later.**

Beside Harriet stood Catherine Jones. on the platform for the Hogwarts express

'Thanks for everything.' Whispered the girl.

The woman pulled her in a hug before whispering. 'I am just an owl away.'

Boarding the train Harriet found an empty compartment. She had already released Hedwig and hoped to find the owl at Hogwarts.

Having help with stowing her trunk from a couple of twins had helped. The unfortunate part had been them spotting the scar om her forehead and them telling their family about it.

Their little sister wanted to meet her but their younger brother his look creeped her out.

A knock on the door of the compartment roused her out of her musings.

'Enter.' She said. A moment later she was meted by a set of Indian twins.

"Parvati.'Yelled Harriet before hugging both girls.

'O joy. Did you at least locked up those pointy things.' Said Padma Parvati her sister.

The grins of said girls told her enough.

'Why can't you both not be interested in a real martial art.' Grumbled Padma

'Because we are ladies sister not brawlers like you ' Replied her twin.

A moment later all three burst out in laughing.

'Good to see you Harriet.' Said Parvati Her sister nodded in agreement.

The door of the compartment was pulled open by a red haired boy when he saw the three girls he snarled while glaring at Parvati and Padma.

'Get lost you wogs. You should know your place.' Turning to Harriet he said. 'I am Ron your future husband. Come and give me a hug. The boy did not get a hug instead he got a kick to the crown jewels and a roundhouse to the head.

Whimpering on the floor Ron whined.' You can't do that my mother has made a contract for us to be married.'

'Get lost Imbecile. There are no contracts for me. Another clan or house can't force a heir to dance to their tune.' Snarled Harriet.

'Now you listen here.' Before Ron could finish he was hit by Padma her hand which hit him in his stomach a moment later her knee made contact with his nose before she pushed him outside of the compartment.

'Clown.' Said Parvati

'Sister that is an insult to all clowns. 'Replied her twin

Harriet laughed at the twins their words

'O. What happened here? 'asked a girl beside her stood a boy that was a bit cowering.

'Hey Neville'. Chirped Parvati. 'Who is your friend?' The boy gave the three girls a weak smile before replying. 'Hermione, she is helping me finding Trevor.'

'He got away again?' asked Padma

The boy nodded.

'I am Hermione Granger.' Said the girl.

'Wait, I know you we were in a contest together last July' exclaimed Padma.

'Hermione eyes lighted op in recognition. 'Patil wasn't it?' She asked.

'Which of the two?' Said an amused Harriet.

'Don't mind the musketeer wannabees.' Said a smiling Padma.

Hermione sniggered at the wordplay and asked 'So who of them play's Athos? Or are they going for Xena and Gabrielle?'

All girls laughed while Neville looked confused at the word play.

'Neville Trevor will show up again why don't you and Hermione go find a prefect to help you.'

Hermione hit her forehead. 'Even a genius can be an idiot.' She said before leaving with Neville.

A while later the three girls had changed in their school uniforms the door of the compartment was pulled open by a white haired boy who was flanked by two other large boys.

When Harriet saw them she groaned and said 'Not you again.''

The boy sneered at her. 'Potter you should know your place. I can help you with that.'

'And we can help you with a course in proper manners.' Snarked Padma

'Watch your mouth girl you have nothing on my family!' yelled the blond boy.

While turning to her sister Padma said. 'Don't tell mum and dad about this you know how they think about violence.'

Malfoy started to laugh 'and what are you going to do?; He asked.

'Fool.' She said while standing up.

'You dare to question the scion of house Malfoy?'

The reply was not what the boy had expected.

Going in a back flip Padma kicked him in the chest and a moment later a leg sweep grounded him before she landed on her back and delivered a kick to the boy his head knocking him out

'Hey you can't do that! We are of proper breeding.' Yelled Goyle.

A moment later he felt a feet touch the back of one of his own.

He was forcefully turned around and when he saw the person he yelled. 'You can't do this.' Before a fist made him travel to the realm of Morpheus.

Crabbe looked at the two girls standing shoulder to shoulder.

'I will leave.' He said.

'Good boy' said Hermione.

'I think smart boy is a more appropriate wording.' Said a grinning Padma.

Hermione giggled at her words.

The boy smirked and put both other boys over his shoulders before walking out of the compartment.

Stepping out of the train all four girls smiled. Hogwarts awaited.

The tour over the lake made all girls smile the view of the castle was beautiful.

While disembarking they heard the red head menace talk about an troll.

Hermione and Parvati looked scared.

'A troll really?' asked Harriet. 'Using a troll to sort children?'

''Shut up Harriet and start shining my shoes.' Said Ron.

Said girl rolled her eyes at the boy his words.

Around Ron fellow students took steps away.

'Why aren't you shining my shoes Harriet!.' Demanded Ronald to know.

'Why indeed moron.' Mocked Harriet. 'Because A I am not your wife to be or your nanny. B demanding that someone serve you because you demand it is slavery. And I am no slave.'

Ron his face turned red.

'Watch your mouth Harriet.' He yelled.

'Or else?' asked Harriet with a raised eyebrow.

The fist that the boy threw was easily caught by Padma who threw the boy over her shoulder.

'Moron indeed.' Grumbled Padma.

'Okay line up the sorting is starting soon said a greying woman.

'I am professor McGonagall the head of Gryffindor house beside my own house there are three others. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. All have been home to great wizards and witches. I expect all of you to live up to their legends. Now make yourself presentable said the professor while glaring at Ron.

'Professor she threw me around.' Whined Ron.

'So she did and you deserved it young man.' Replied the professor. 'trying to hit and intimidate a girl. Don't you have any shame?'

'Harriet is my wife to be she needs to know her place.' Argued Ron.

The clearing of a throat silenced the room. 'I don't know who fed your delusions. But I am my own person and capable of making my own choices.' Said Harriet. 'I am not your wife to be because your mother said so.'

'Mister Weasley you have the dubious honour to earn a detention before even being sorted. I hope you are happy with said accomplishment.' Added the professor. 'Even your brothers aren't as foolish to had that happen.'

'But.' Sputtered the boy.

'But nothing. Form a line.' The professor said while turning to the doors of the great hall.

All kids were quick to follow her orders even Ron.

Surrounded by her friends Harriet entered the great hall.

Harriet was sorted into Gryffindor and roomed with Hermione, Parvati, Fay, Sally and Lavender. All girls were excited to be at Hogwarts.

She pitied the boys having to room with that moron.

'Sorry girls I am going to bed early morning tomorrow.' Said Harriet after some chatting.

'Why so early?' Asked Lavender.

'Core training.' Replied Harriet.

Two other girls grinned and followed the girl her example.

When the next morning came Harriet her alarm clock rang

There came a shout from Fay her bed. 'Shut that thing up.'

From the bed beside her came some crass words from Sally.

Lavender just went back to sleep after looking up.

The three girls that were awake put on training clothes and walked downstairs.

Were they saw an older boy doing his own exercises.

Falling in with him he smiled. 'Any of you play quidditch?'

'Sorry only two musketeer wannabees.' Said Hermione.

'And the girl that wants to be the next karate kid.' Added Parvati.

'Dang, you at least have discipline.' The older boy said. 'whished others on the team were this dedicated. Name is Oliver Wood by the way, captain of the house team.'

'The house team?' Asked Harriet.

'The quidditch team.' The older boy said.

Parvati nodded while doing push ups.

'Okay, me and Hermione aren't familiar with that sport.' Said Harriet. 'We are non-magical raised.'

Beside her Hermione nodded while doing stretches.

'Greatest game in the world.' The boy replied. 'Seven players four balls. First you have the Quaffle,, the two bludgers and the golden snitch. Three chasers, two beaters . a keeper and a seeker. The way to win is to catch the snitch by the seeker. The beaters use their sticks to beat the bludgers around and the chasers try to score with the Quaffle '

The girls grinned at his fanatic look. Being in their own sports they understood his fanatic behaviour.

'So who of you is Porthos, Aramis and Athos?' Asked Oliver.

The girls laughed at his words.

When their work out was over all girls and a boy went back to their dorms,

Nobody liked a smelling person at breakfast.

When they arrived in the great hall the three girls sat themselves at the Gryffindor table and looked around for some healthy food.

Finding some yoghurt and fruit they smiled.

When Padma sat across of them they smiled even more.

When Oliver sat himself beside her they looked at the dish he was eating.

When saw their looks he smiled. 'Rice with fruit. Met an muggle athlete who swore by it to be used as breakfast. Works for me too. Have it specially made by our glorious kitchen staff. '

The four girls nodded.

'You haven't met our Xena yet. Meet my twin Padma.' Said Parvati.

Oliver laughed. 'suspected she should be D'Artagnan.'

The girls laughed

'Not decided yet.' Said a smirking Padma.

'A there you are. Having a sporting conference without me?' Said a smirking professor Flitwick.

All five laughed while he gave Padma her lesson plan.

Behind him stood professor McGonagall smiling with a stack of sheets

'I expect you to be on time lassies.' she said with a smile while her Scottish brogue slipped through for a moment. I expect you be on time too mister Wood.'

'yes ma'am.' Replied Wood 'Am I allowed to lead my little harem to your class?'

'Of course. You are a gentlemen mister Wood.'

'Girls when did we agree to marry this maniac?' said Harriet

'How about not.' exclaimed Hermione.

Wood laughed. 'Can't take a joke? He asked.

Professor McGonagall laughed

Taking the joke for what it was the four girls laughed too.


End file.
